Babylawns
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: An adventure story that takes place... when all the characters can't even form real sentences? A short, cute story starring our favorite 3 year old furries! AU


Okay, let me explain. This story is the first in my series "Babylawn", but in chronological order it comes last. The ones that follow just explain how the characters met up and fought Eggy! All the characters are 3 in this story (except Eggy, he's 4) and they live on a lawn… called Babylawn… get it? Enjoy!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic and friends, but Babylawn is mine and my cousin's (who came up with the idea as an RPG).

Babylawns

The sun was shining, its rays filling the air with light and warmth. The blue birds were sitting up in the trees, giving an occasional chirp. I'd like to also add that it was very silent out; the only sound was the occasional breeze rustling the leaves on the trees. I'd like to say that, but that isn't true.

"Come on everybody, wake up!" Tails called out to everyone on the little shack on the lawn. It was fairly large, big enough to hold 6 beds, a small desk, and other assorted random items without being overcrowded. No one would expect that it was built by three year olds, but then, these aren't ordinary three year olds.

"Be qwiet Tails, I'm twying to sweep." Knuckles said, his voice muffled by his blanket.

"I can see tat, tats why I'm twying to wake ou guys up. Now gwet up!" He exclaimed. The 5 little kids that were still in bed groaned and sat up.

"Why did you do tat Ta-wils?" Amy Rose asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"You guys sweep too much." Tails answered. "Now come on, the tun's aweady up."

Slowly, the other kids climbed out of bed and all 6 toddlers went outside.

"So, what you guys wanna do? Sonic asked. He looked around at all of the kids that had straggled outside. Knuckles was half asleep, blanket draped over his left shoulder, the tip of his gloved right thumb in his mouth. Amy Rose, wearing a pink shirt and red skirt with red buckle shoes and a red headband with a pink rose on it in her quills, was standing next to Knuckles. He fell into a deeper sleep and fell over onto Amy's shoulder. She looked over at her tired companion and began to poke his shoulder.

"Knukols, wake up." She whimpered. His eyes snapped open and he looked around.

"Wha…?" He mumbled. Rouge, Tails, and Sonic started to snigger.

"You fwell asweep." Amy explained. After that everyone quieted down again.

Rouge was standing on Knuckles' other side. She was wearing a magenta t-shirt with a white heart in the middle and black capris. Beside her was Tails, a huge smile on his face and his twin tails moving up and down excitedly. Then Sonic turned, looking for the final kid that lived on the babylawn. Shadow the hedgehog was sitting in the shade, expressionless, watching his companions. Sonic was amazed at how a kid could sit so still.

"So, what we gonna do?" Rouge asked no one in particular. Everyone stood silently for a moment, but then everyone responded.

"Watch ta Mastew Emewald." "Buiwld my modew aewopwane." "Pway with dollies." "Wun." These were the responses that came from Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Sonic. After that was said, everyone went off to do what they wanted to do, with Rouge joining in Amy's game and Shadow still sitting under the tree, only now his eyes were closed. Of course, no one had noticed this for a while, as Knuckles was a few yards away from everyone, making sure the Master Emerald was safe. Tails was sitting on the grass on the other side of the lawn trying to build his model plane. Amy and Rouge were sitting relatively close to Shadow. But they were too preoccupied in their game to notice he was even there, and of course, Sonic was no where near by, he was busy running as fast as he could. The, about half an hour later, the two little girls started to argue over where the dolls should go next, to school or to the park, and they were soon so irritated from that argument that they both threw their dolls to the ground and lay on their backs, looking up at the sky. Then, Amy sat up and looked around, wondering where her other friends were, as she was starting to get bored. She spotted Shadow lying under the tree and wondered what was going on with him. She sighed as she got up to see what the matter with Shadow was. Rouge felt her go and got up to follow her. When they reached there black and red companion, Amy sat beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Sadow, arwe you ok?" She asked him, both girls half expecting him to be asleep. Both they were both proved wrong when he opened his crimson eyes and answered "I'm fine."

"You wanna pway wit us?" Rouge asked him. Just as he was about to decline her offer Sonic ran over to them and said, "Hey Sadow, you wanna wace?" Shadow saw Sonic's grin and got up.

"Sue." Shadow answered. He instantly jumped up and the two rivals stood side by side beside the tree. Amy went up in front of them and announced "Gwo owver two tat twee way owver tere, tag it, and cwome back." The two young hedgehogs nodded and she started again. "On you marwk, gwet set, GWO!" With that the two little kids started running as fast as they could and 10 seconds later they were both back at the starting point. Rouge and Amy's mouth's were hung open at the sight of there friends' speed.

"Did ou see ooh won?" Amy asked.

"I tink it was a dwa." Rouge answered.

"Ou mean we got bak at ta same twime?" Shadow asked unbelieving. The two girls nodded just as Tails was coming up behind them with something in his hands.

"Wook evwerywon, I fwinished my pwane!" The twin tailed fox announced happily. It was true; he was holding a yellow and orange model airplane in his palms.

"Co-wil!" Rouge said.

"Yah, does it ave a name?" Sonic asked his friend. Tails hesitated for a moment, clearly thinking, and then he answered "Tonado."

"Nice name." Amy said. Then everyone was quiet, so Sonic asked "Whad we do now?"

"Wet's go bathow Knukols." Rouge suggested and everyone, including Shadow, agreed.

When the 5 little kids got over to the Master Emerald, they saw Knuckles sitting directly beneath it, eyes closed. They all (minus Shadow) shared a smile and then Rouge walked over to her friend.

"Helwo Knukols." She greeted cheerfully and his eyes opened.

"Wouge…" He muttered. "Whad you want?"

"Na-ting, I just wanna bathea you."

"Why I autta…" The young echidna started to say as he cracked his knuckles, but he stopped when he realized the huge green emerald that he was supposed to be guarding was gone.

"Whewe's the Mastew Emewald!" He exclaimed, questioning Rouge, who merely shrugged and started to stifle her laughter. Then the small girl began to fly away, leading Knuckles over to where the others had taken the emerald. He quickly began to chase after her, he wanted to attack her due to his anger, but that proved difficult as she was flying just high enough so that he couldn't reach her. Unfortunately for Rouge, she was only three and was not very good at staying up in the air for long periods of time, so she had to abandon flight and began to run as fast as she could. Luckily, she had approached the place her friends were waiting.

"What did you do to da Mastew Emewald?!" Knuckles demanded upon reaching the other babylawns.

"Whad are you talkin about?" Sonic asked him with a look of innocence placed on his face.

"You know what I'm talkin about; you guys took ta Mastew Emewald!" He repeated angrily.

"No we didn't." Tails insisted. But Knuckles didn't believe him, so he began to look around for it himself. He located it behind a tree a few yards away from where the others were standing.

"See, you guys took it." He accused his friends when the emerald was back in his possession.

"No we didn't, the wittle nomes did." Rouge lied, but Knuckles, being his gullible self, believed her.

"Hey guys, wet's pway ide and peek." Tails suggested and everyone else agreed to play. It was decided (after very much debate) that Shadow would be it, so everyone else went to hide.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Shadow counted until he reached 20. Then he stopped and called out "Ready or not… oh you know I'm coming." He began to search, and he soon located Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. They were now all working together to find Amy. Suddenly, Sonic called out "Guys, I founded someting!"

Everyone ran over to where the young blue hedgehog was and found him holding a note in his hands. He looked at the paper and tried to read it.

"It says…um…"

"Tonic, you olding it upside-down." Tails corrected his friend.

"Oh." Sonic said and he handed the note to Tails, the only one of them that actually knew how to read. This is what the note looked like:

Deer Tonic and fwiends.

I ave captooed Amy and ou will nevew find hoo.

Fwom, Eggy

P.S.- Ou tinkie

P.S.S- If ou want to wook for Amy, DO NOT wook in ta jungoo jym in da pwayground.

"I can't bewieve he took Amy!" Rouge exclaimed after Tails finished reading the note.

"We ave to go find hoo." Shadow commented.

"But were is she?" Knuckles asked, only to receive the 'you're stupid' look from everyone.

"Itn't it ovious, she's at ta pwayground." Tails answered him with an irritated tone.

"But Eggy said… oh." Knuckles finally understood and all 5 kids took off for the playground.

When they got there, they spotted Amy trapped inside the jungle gym, try to break it open with her favorite weapon, a smaller and weaker version of her piko-piko hammer. But it wasn't working and she soon gave up and collapsed onto her knees. The jungle gym was being guarded by a grotesque looking robot that appeared to be made by a four year old… Eggy.

"Ou wise came!" Amy exclaimed as she looked up at the newcomers.

"Course we did, you awe fwiend." Sonic answered. Then everyone sprung into action. Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles went to try and get Amy out of her jungle gym prison and Sonic, along with Shadow, went to destroy the robot. No, Shadow didn't enjoy helping Sonic, but he hated Eggy even more, if that was even possible. But one fact that couldn't be denied was that they made an amazing team, and within minutes, the robot was destroyed. Meanwhile, Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails had been able to lift the jungle gym high enough for Amy to crawl out. The 6 of them then heard footprints and looked up to spot none other than Eggy himself. Eggy was short, wore ugly sunglasses and was very, very, **very** round (after all, he is a 4 year old Eggman).

"Ou fwools destoyed my wobot!" He complained.

"Tat's not all we gonna destoy!" Sonic replied angrily. He hated Eggy, he was really mean (and for some reason, always after Amy).

"Oh pwease, wat can ou baby 3 year olds do to me?" He challenged. But he immediately regretted it, for he was answered with 2 homing attacks, one spin kick, one hammer swirl, one twin-tailed whip, and a spiked punch.

"Ouch." He said as he fell down in defeat. Then Sonic looked down at the toddler and advised "Nevew mess wit da Baby Lawns, cuz we a famiwy and famiwies tick together." All the other kids nodded (except for Shadow, but his friends could tell he agreed on the inside) and they turned to make their way home.

The End

What'd you guys think? Next, I'll post Sonic's origin (it lacks characters and is very short, but I hope you guys like it). I need at least 2 reviews to continue though, so please review for the sake of your fellow readers! And I except anonymous reviews, so there's no excuses!! Please review!!


End file.
